Trust
by Always Straightedge and proud
Summary: New story about CM Punk and Jeff hardy.
1. Chapter 1

Jeff sat there, as he carefully unfastened his boots, before he winced, while rubbing his knee, that Adam Copeland, AKA Edge had slammed the ladder down on it slightly, before he had to endure losing the World Heavyweight title that he just won, to the conceited ass, who was known as Punk or Phil. Jeff ignored his eyes, after glancing in the direction of said person, when he seen that he he was reading a book, that titled, 'Helping those with problems with addiction.'

Phil stifled a chuckle, when he saw Jeff stomping over to where he was sitting, know the book title got his attention, like a fish to a worm on a hook. Phil closed the book, keeping the comic book from view, that he was actually reading, stuck in the middle of the book. Jeff crossed his arms over his chest, as he stood there glaring at him.

"Is there something that I can help you with, Jeff?"

"What the hell, is your problem, Brooks?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Jeff. I don't have a problem, unless you are trying to hint that you do, but last time I checked, no crime in reading silently in the corner."

Jeff gritted his teeth, hating that the words, that Phil had used to imply he was still an addict, in-spite that he had left his bad habits behind him, which most people thought he had, after his mess up last year.

"Jeff, do you realize that I have quite a few friends outside of the wrestling world, so I don't know why you are taking offense to me reading, so I can unwind, before we are allowed to go back to the shithole motel. I'm sure you have a few things left to put back into your gym bag."

Jeff snatched up the book, before Phil could grab it from where he had placed it.

"This is my problem."

Phil snorted.

"Oh, I didn't realize what the title of the book, is a self-help book, for those needing help, but either way. It is my book, not yours, and I'd like it back."

Jeff stared at him, before flipping through the back, then bit his lip, the second he caught sight of the comic book tucked inside the bind. Jeff numbly handed it back, kicking himself mentally for falling for Phil's trick of trying to get a raise out of him.

"Are you happy now, Jeff?"

Jeff thinned his lips, before fleeing back to where he was sitting. Matt finally asked in a soft voice.

"Are you okay, Jeff?"

"Yes, I just feel like an idiot now."

Jeff muttered darkly.

"Well I have told you before, just to ignore Punk, he doesn't so much try to needle you, but he is like an itch that gets worse, if you focus on it. I could've told you, that he was most likely reading a comic book, Jeff. For the sake of everyone, just ignore him. I know that you two will be feuding soon enough, and have to work on your matches and everything, but don't give him anymore power, than you just gave him. He will be worse on Monday, from what you just gave him, which is the knowledge of how to get to you. I won't be traveling with you, for a while. So I just hope you don't get into a fight or anything, until I return."

Jeff sighed, turning back to stare at his feet, as he pulled on his tennis shoes, before he raised his head, when he felt someone staring at him, and Matt's simple statement.

"Shame you wasn't involved in the ladder match earlier, Phillip, but then you'd be as tired as my brother, and Adam, and you are welcome to join us at the bar later, if you wish."

Jeff glanced at Matt, in slight confusion, since he wasn't aware that he was going to go out after the ppv.

"I didn't tell you, Jeff. Because I figured you was planning on going to bed, the second we get back to the motel room, and didn't want to bother you, since I know you need to rest. I'll leave you two alone, since you look like you are wanting to talk to my brother."

Jeff waited until Matt had walked away, before he said, in a voice devoid of emotion.

"What do you want, Brooks?"

"You never answered my question, Jeff."

Jeff went rigid instantly, the he bit his lip and calmly said.

"I am not even going there, Phillip. Besides I know ou saw the surprised look on my face, when Matt had said that he was going out to drink with a few of the guys, at the same time, that I am not invited, that should be answer enough to your question."

Jeff fell silent, before adding.

"I really prefer it, if you moved your hand from my shoulder, Punk."

Jeff chewed on his lip, feeling Phil put his right arm around Jeff's shoulders, after he had moved his hand.

"Matt, said you are like an itch that doesn't go away, if paid attention to."

Phil gave a soft laugh, making Jeff kick himself, because he couldn't believe that just came out of his mouth.

"I got to admit, I haven't heard that one, before. Been called a lot of other things, but never that. But I will leave you alone now, I just came over to tell you that I am sorry for trying to upset you earlier, that was wrong of me, and I didn't have the book, with me, to make you mad. Like you, I also have people who has problems."

Phil paused, then turned Jeff's face more towards him, then said in a quieter, but completely serious voice.

"But I want you to promise to me, that you will tell me if you do start having problems again. I know that we aren't friends, but at the same time, I just don't.."

Jeff sighed, when Phil had allowed his voice to trail off, without finishing his train of thought.

"I know, but you don't know, Phillip, you haven't been there, I mean, damn you are a walking billboard sign, that makes it hard to trust you enough to promise something that to. I know you would help, but at the same time, I can't trust you enough to make that promise, and you that as much."

Phil sighed, then finally asked in a low voice.

"Can I see your phone, then?"

Jeff stared at him, distrust firmly on his face, causing Phil to say.

"I understand fully why you can't or won't allow yourself to trust me, but the next best thing, is for you to allow me, to enter my cellphone and home number, into your cellphone, as a step, to help you start to trust me. But since you are staying back at the motel, you can join Mike, Kofi and myself, since we plan on getting a pizza and watching movies."

Jeff shifted finally removing his phone from his pocket and handing his phone to Phil, who examined it, before he quickly entered his number into Jeff's phone.

"I'll tell you what my room number is tomorrow night, since tonight it's too late to hang out, but tomorrow night, that's when we will. If you want to, of course."

"I don't know, I don't know you or your friends, that well."

"You can't possibly think that getting drunk and sick afterwards is more fun, than relaxing, getting to make new friends, while eating pizza and watching movies."

"I didn't say that, Phillip. I am just as leery of being around people that I don't know very well, as you know, and you know it."

Phil studied him, then said, softly with a faint chuckle.

"Alright, I'll leave you now, over pressuring you. Because I would rather you choose to join us on your own. I'll see you tomorrow, before the show, int he catering area, say about 4p.m, and you can let me, know what you decide then."

"Okay, thank you."

Phil patted his shoulder before he got up and walked back to where his gym bag sat.

The next day. Jeff just sat there, his face resting on the table, that he sat at, a paper plate of mostly untouched food pushed away. Jeff groaned slightly, at the sound of someone pulling out a chair and sitting across the table, from him. Jeff whimpered slightly, feeling Phil's fingers gently touching the extremely swollen right side of his face, before he asked in a unusually soft voice.

"Jesus, Jeff. Have you even been to see the trainer?"

"N-no, I will be fine."

"Can you walk, no forget it, I will just carry you."

"I-I can walk."

Jeff went to stand up, but his knees buckled, before Phil caught him around the waist.

"What I figured, alright, just lean your weight against me, to avoid the pitiful sight of you being carried, I know you will probably have to wrestle tonight. But I hope not, since you are in pretty rough shape and I don't know how you are able to look out of that eye, from the way your face looks, on the right side."

"Ice helped last night greatly."

"I am sure that it did."

"Thank you, but you have to stop, Phillip."

Phil stopped, glancing at Jeff, who looked even worse. Phil swiftly picked him up, and quickly hurried to the trainer's room, ignoring the strange looks he got, glaring at the idiots standing in the way, their discerning looks be barely set Jeff down on the table, before Jeff gasped. Phil grabbed the trash can, allowing Jeff touse it as a sick pan, before he fell backwards on the table again. Phil set it back on the floor again, then grabbed a handful of tissues, gently wiping off Jeff's face.

"I am glad that the room was empty, so no one saw me do that. I fucking hate throwing up, just makes me feel dirty."

Phil placed his hand over Jeff's forehead, which his face felt slightly flushed.

"Maybe you just had something that needed to come up in a hurry and you won't have anymore problems."

Jeff made a face.

"I pray that is all that's wrong and that I'm not coming down with something. But before I got up this morning, I was going to agree to hang out with you and your friends. But now, all I want to do, is crawl back into bed and stay there for a week."

"Well we can just come to your motel room instead, it doesn't matter where we are or which room we are hanging out in, your room has a t.v., right?"

"Yes, and a phone."

"Is there something that I can help you two with?"

Phil turned at the sound of the trainer's voice, before Phil asked gruffly.

"Do you have anything, to settle someone, after they got sick?"

The trainer glanced at Jeff, taking in his appearance.

"Yes, I have medication to prevent nausea, I'll get you some ice, as well, Jeff. Is there anything else wrong, aside from vomiting?"

"No."

Jeff groaned, closing his eyes, when he felt Phil's fingers brushing over his face gently.

"Here, a warm washcloth, should help, until I get the ice. Can you sit up, long enough to swallow these, Jeff?"

Jeff bit his lip slightly, the discomfort of feeling Phil's arm snaking around his back, as he helped him up into a semi-upright position, allowing Jeff to swallow the two tablets, with a couple swallows of water. Jeff leaned against Phil's side, as they watch the trainer leave, for the catering.

"I'm surprised that you didn't complain about watching him give that to me."

"Well the last thing, I want to see, is you get so weak from puking, where you'd have to be admitted to the ER, from losing too much fluid, or being dehydrated from it, or passing out in one place and waking up, scared out of your mind, in the ER."

"That happened to you?"

Phil nodded.

"After I had fractured my skull, in June 2002. I dragged myself to the back, after my match, at an indie show, threw up and collapsed, everything went black afterwards, then sometime later, I woke up int he ER, with Colt beside my bedside. Which thankfully he had kept the doctors from giving me anything that he knew I wouldn't want in my system, aside from the shit that went through my body, when they had did a round of x-rays and a CT scan of my whole body, before I woke up, and found a very bad skull fracture."

"I'm glad you are still alive, at least you can take care of me."

Phil glanced down at him, seeing him flinching, with his eyes closed, while he swallowed twice.

"Jeff?"

"Yeah, sorry? I am just trying my best to distance myself from it, the pain, I mean. I mean, look at me, do you think that I am not in a ungodly amount of pain."

Phil studied him, watching how his hands was trembling, along with his bottom lip.

"I won't forbid you from taking pain pills, if you are hurting that badly, Jeff, because you look like you are in pretty bad shape, from what you endured last night, in the ladder match."

"Thank you, I just didn't think that I could, without making you think worse of my character, can't be friends if we start out on the wrong foot."

Several hours later. Jeff whimpered as he laid there on his bed. Matt stared down at him,ignoring Phil, who was sitting on the side of Jeff's bed. Jeff swallowed, and said firmly.

"Matt, go on, I am fine, I promise, the blankets are just itchy, nothing more."

"Well if, you are sure, okay. I will try to keep from disturbing you, when I come in, later on tonight."

Jeff watched as Matt finally walked out of the room, to meet up with Chris, Jay, Adam and Shane. Phil laid down beside Jeff, gently sponging his face off. Jeff closed his eyes, as he whispered quietly.

"I'm sorry for making you cancel your plans with your friends, Phillip, that was the last thing that I want to do"

"I know, and they offered to come over, but I just told them, you are better off with peace and quiet. Movie night can wait for another night, it won't kill any of us to go without it."

Jeff chuckled, then he whispered.

"Make sure that he is truly gone, then call them."

Phil smirked, but climbed off the bed, and went to the window, to ensure that Matt had drove off. Phil dropped the curtains.

"Yep, he's gone, we can just hang out on our own, if you want to."

"No, I am fine, but I thought he would never leave, I have known him a lot longer than you have, so I know, just how sick that I have to act, but not overdo it. He wanted to stay here, because as much as I know he, he also knows that we was up to something, that he might enjoy as well. I just didn't want to hang out with him tonight, lots of other nights for that."

"Alright, I'll call Mike, and Kofi, then order the pizza. Since I don't know what all they'd want on it."

An hour later. Phil glanced at Jeff, who just settled against him, before he whispered in a low voice.

"You should come home with me, to Chicago."

Jeff pulled away instantly, turning to stare at Phil, who caught the guarded look, distrust on his face, with his mouth clamped shut.

"Why would, I ever allow you to drag me to rehab, you think I'm stupid?"

Jeff hissed in a low voice. Phil sighed.

"Jeff, in-spite of things here, on my body, I would never do that to anyone, much less you. You say that you are clean and told me that a few times, and I shouldn't but I believe you fully, I would never force you to do anything you don't want to, much less force you to go somewhere, that terrifies you, and I can tell that is why you won't go willing. But the most I'd would, is if on the slim chance you'd overdose, and that is take you to the local ER, nothing more. I just wanted you to truly see my city, best place to live, in my opinion."

Jeff sighed, Phil watched as he finally relaxed, then leaned against the wall, allowing Phil to put his arm around his shoulders

"You sound like a child."

"What?"

"I mean, when you said that last bit about your city You can show it to me, the next time WWE has a show there or TNA does."

"Or TNA does, what exactly does that mean."

Jeff bit his lip, then sighed deeply, and pulled out his cell and opened up a text, he had got earlier. Phil scanned it, then shook his head.

"Jeff, look I know you don't like the schedule and neither do I, but you shouldn't go back there, just to please Jarrett, no matter how long you have known him. He only wants you back, to stick it to Vince, nothing more. I know you don't believe me, but it's true. I have a low opinion of him, and my time there would've been shorter, but he hated me more or less and didn't want to hire me, but Raven told him, under no circumstances, that if he didn't hire Mickie, Julio and myself, then Raven would leave also, for if he wanted Raven there, then he had to accept all of us as a group. Needless to say, he did make my life hell at times, until he could declare that no TNA wrestlers could work for Ring Of honor, and he took his chance and sacked me on the spot. Which Raven tried, but Jarrett refused to even consider giving me a contract, if I left Ring Of Honor."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize he did that. But for me, he was the first one, aside from Owen, who saw what Matt and I would be. But I do think that I will take some time off after SummerSlam, since I'm leaning towards not resigning to WWE."

"Well if you do, just take care of yourself, but until that, we have a good long time to hang out, before you decide to stay or go. But I do hope you'd decide to return to WWE, not giving into Jarrett's wishes."


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks later. Jeff sighed, seeing Phil stalking towards him, before Jeff quickly vacated his seat and hurried out of the catering, ignoring Phil's voice asking him to wait. Phil gritted his teeth, then went back to the table, where Jeff had been sitting at, realizing that he had left his cellphone behind in his haste of avoiding him. Phil stuffed it into his pocket, then picked up the trash that Jeff left on the table.

Phil dropped it into the trash can, before Jeff's phone beeped, from a new text. Phil pulled it out, examining it, then his eyes narrowed, the second he saw who it was from, causing him to stalk his way, to Vince's office, despite, not sure he would or could do anything about Jeff being harassed by Jarrett, urging him to quit WWE immediately.

Phil knocked on the closed door, then stood there for a couple minutes, before he got permission, to enter.

"Oh, Phillip, what can I possibly do for you?"

Phil bit his lip, before he finally exhaled and said, quickly.

"I just thought that you'd want to know, that Jeff Jarrett has been trying his best, to force Jeff to quit."

Phil kept the cellphone hidden, which, aside from Vince shifting his didn't give any other reaction, to what Phil just said.

"Phillip, in-spite that I would like to, but as seeing how you have been hanging out with him lately, you know that Jeff Hardy takes offense to being banned from something, when the bad thing isn't illegal or harmful to his health. I can order him not to have contact with him, but he has some control of him, since I made the mistake of having them work a match with Jarrett and Owen. But If I forbade him, that would just make him quit a lot faster. I know that you was bringing me, proof of it, by way of having Jeff's cellphone. I know you didn't steal it, but you got a hold of it, from Jeff forgetting it somewhere. You want to help me, the best thing you can do is just be a friend to Jeff, and help convince him to stay here, or return to WWE, after he takes time off."

Phil sighed, thinking of what he said, then lowered his head slightly

"I'll do my best, Mr. McMahon."

"Good, one more thing, contracts for top wrestlers, is a chess game, and you know that Jeff Hardy isn't moved by money, but more important things, and don't take offense to that, you are a pawn to help keep him here, by befriending, no matter if Jeff is currently ignoring, but he will have to deal directly with you because of you having his cellphone. You can go now."

* * *

The next day. Phil knocked on the door of Jeff's motel room door, he stood there before Matt opened.

"Oh, Phil. Let me guess that you came by, to give Jeff back his cellphone?"

"Yes, but I also..."

"Hang on, let me unlock the door, I'm heading out anyways. That way you two can talk, in private."

Phil bit his lip, when Matt shut the door long enough, to remove the chain the opened it again, wider, so he could slip out past Phil, who silently walked into the room, and found Jeff laying down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Are you here, to bitch at me, about who I stay in contact with?"

"Not at all, Jeff. But you did leave our phone, so I bought it back to you."

Phil sat down on the bed, beside Jeff, then handed it to him. Jeff raised his head up, to stare at him, before he pushed himself up, into a sitting position. Phil finally asked.

"Why have you been ignoring me, Jeff? I know that I haven't done anything to offend you, or have I?"

"You haven't done anything, to me, Punk."

Phil sighed heavily, then said quietly.

"Your mind is already made up, about going back to TNA, because Jarrett wants you to?"

"I-I haven't decided anything yet. I'm not the type to plan for anything, Phil, aside from that I need time off. I won't lie, that yes, TNA's schedule is a big selling point, aside from knowing the person in charge of the company, where I won't be forgotten, in the mix."

"You're not forgotten here, Jeff. You are the World Heavyweight Champion after all."

"Phil, you think that I don't know that, but I have been doing this since I was 16, pretty much off and on since then. I need a break, I really do, and I have other things that are more important to me, at the moment. Like Beth, my music, and a few other things."

"Like having kids, and getting married?"

Jeff nodded, then said softly.

"I know that you will do your best to entice me, into resigning again. But I am just at a point, where I want nothing more than to go home for a few months, after that. Who knows what the future holds in store for me."

"I see."

Jeff raised his eyes up, to meet Phil's steady gaze, as he said.

"Do you? Look, Phil, you probably have another 6 or so years, before you get to the point where I am, in-spite that we just only a year and some months apart, but sometimes I feel like I am at least 5 years older than you are. Since there is so much that I want to do, while I am able."

"While you are still young enough, you mean. We have talked enough, where you know that, the last thing I'll do, is keep you from something that makes you happy, nor would I make you stay on, when you are miserable. I rather see you happy and completely healthy, either here or under Jarrett's thumb."

Jeff's eyes narrowed slightly, at the jab, that Phil made.

"Vince sent you here to talk to me, did he?"

Phil chuckled, then shook his head.

"No, Jeff, the only thing he told me, is to remind you of how many friends you have still here, I hope you can count me as one. But I came here, because of your phone, and I know you wanted it back, right?"

"Yes, thank you for grabbing it up and keeping it safe. I know that I have several of my friends here. But I still need time off, you seen how I was the day after Extreme rules, from how much pain I was in. I need time off, I know how it feels to be completely burnt out and I don't ever want to go back there, and these last three years has beat the hell out of me."

"Well I am glad that you realize you have to take time off, before you run into problems again, and it just confirms my beliefs in you being clean."

"You say that, but the way you look and how you are acting, says just how disappointed, you are, at my decision to leave WWE."

"Jeff, that's not fair, not fair at all. How can I possibly be even the remotely bit disappointed, in your decision, of wanting time off, to rest, heal all and any nagging injuries, you have or might have, and think about what the future holds for you, and what you really want to do, while you are still young enough for it. I'm not disappointed, not even if you decide to return to TNA, and spend the rest of your career there. I mean, yes, I'd be sad, but you only have one life to live and I'll support you in whatever you choose, just like I would support anything the rest of my friends might decide to do. I just hope you would think kindly of me, if we never cross paths again, should you never return to WWE."

* * *

Jeff covered his face, before Phil pulled him close.

"Shh, I didn't mean to make you all teary eyed or anything, that wasn't my intention."

Jeff chuckled weakly, then wiped at his eyes, and said softly.

"I am sorry for avoiding you and accusing you of being disappointed with my decision to leave WWE, and really that is the only decision that I know I will stick with, for time being."

Phil gave a soft laugh, then sighed.

"My one problem with it, is that I would love to leave as well. But I am stuck here, for at least two more damned years, sicne I had signed another 3 year contract in July 2008, wished that I wouldn't have. But then we wouldn't have been able to hang out or even get to know each other as friends. But if you are in Chicago anytime afterwards, even if TNA, and I am home that day, I hope you will keep my number, and call me up, and we can hang out or do whatever. But why don't you just sign a new contract and take time off, afterwards. Because I would love to feud longer than a few months with you."

Jeff bit his lip, then chuckled, before he laid down again.

"I know, but you also know why I can't because, I'd be forced to return, before I thought I was ready in both ways. I just rather not, and return to tv and wrestling, when I am ready for it, not before. Jarrett harping at me, has nothing to do with it. To be honest, he's been at me, since the new broke of when I was suspended last year. I respect him and look up to him, but I'm not the mindless wit that you think I am."

"I never said that about you, or to your face, Jeff."

"No, but you thought it, just like I can tell that, you learning, how long Jarrett has been urging me to leave WWE, has been going on for over a year now. Look, however you might feel better him, I know that you hadn't thought of him in a very long time. But, I kept what he has been saying to me, or pushing me to leave, to myself. Because it's not really anyone's business, and yes, I know who he is, and how he can come off as a stick in the mud, conceited bastard, at times, more so than usual, especially towards those that he hates or dislikes."

Jeff laughed, when he caught sight of Phil's face.

"You really despise him, don't you?"

"All that I will say, is that nothing that I just thought, are things never to be uttered out loud or verbally, for that matter."

Jeff chuckled again.

"These thoughts of yours, they're that bad?"

Phil gave a slight nod, making Jeff shake his head.

"Phillip, I know that he is not that bad, the way you was thinking of him as such. He might be a bastard, sometimes, but you are acting like he wanted to kill you or something."

Phil twisted his face. Jeff snorted.

"Oh, I get it now, and I got it backwards, that is how you felt about him?"

"I admit to nothing."

Jeff burst out laughing."I knew you was going ot say that, but it's still hilarious anyways."

Jeff sighed, then he touched Phil's arm.

"You have a mean straight face, but a utterly horrible poker face, when you let emotions in, which leads to you having some of the best facial expressions, that I have ever seen. But since my flight doesn't leave for a long time, and your flight is tomorrow sometime?"

Phil nodded.

"Then we have lots of time, for you to tell me about each of your tattoos and explain the meaning of them to me. I already know what some of them means to you, but not the others."

"I would be happy to, explain all of them away. But some forgive me, but I'd have to think about what they meant to me, at the time, since I got this one, when I was sixteen, and I'm over thirty now."

Phil touched the pepsi tattoo, covering the top of his left shoulder, after he had removed his shirt, then he laid down beside Jeff again, before he said suddenly.

"I know that we can't do it this week, but we should get together next week, and go eat a diner or something next week."

Jeff ran his hands over his face, then said shortly.

"Next week will suck, and personally I'd rather stay at the arena or the motel room. Just because we'd be in Nashville next week, and because of this text that I got."

Jeff held up his phone. Phil narrowed his eyes.

"Persistent bastard, going as far to tell you to eat there, just so he can ambush you. There are lot's of other places to eat. In fact, you should meet him and tell him, that you are not interested in leaving WWE, for TNA."

Jeff groaned.

"The last thing, I want is for him to get pissed at me, you don't know him all that well, because he will consider that as disrespectful, trust me, he will."

"Then just tell him, that the only thing you are most concerned with, right now, is taking time off, after you leave WWE, and you just want to clear your head for a while, without thinking about wrestling."

"Phil, I don't understand you at all, you tell me to think of my time off, as a way to clear my mind, but then you want to be with me, to confront Jarrett and insult him, but not to return to WWE, either. I don't have the slightest idea of what you are trying to do, just like you have no idea of the mess that I am stuck in. Sometimes, I do feel like a war prize, to be grabbed up by the highest bidder. Jarrett wants me, in TNA, and Vince wants me to stay with WWE, I am half tempted, just to retire and forget about everything about wrestling."

Jeff bit his lip, causing Phil to inch closer, then he touched Jeff's face.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to upset you, Jeff."

"I know, and I never said that you was, all you was trying to do, was help me sort out my problems, so I can think more clearer. It wouldn't be so difficult, if Vince was a evil boss and the same for Jeff, but the truth is neither of them are, they are shrewd, yes and know exactly who they want for their companies. I should be honored that they both want me. But it's just so frustrating and I might have to go away, somewhere to clear my mind for a while."

"Come to Chicago with me, then."

Jeff snorted.

"No, that be worst, but thank you anyways."

"Chicago isn't that bad."

"No, but it's the home or close to yet another major wrestling company on tv."

"That's the real reason why you don't want to come to Chicago, because of Ring of Honor, being there?"

"Yes, aside from how damned noisy it is."

"Can I ask you something?"

Jeff sighed.

"Yeah sure, even though I know it's about wrestling."

"Well it's not truly. But I am curious, to know what exactly, do you want?"

Jeff sighed again, then said softly.

"I know that they can't help it, but at the same time, I just wish they would leave me alone and stop pressuring me, to choose which company that I work for. I don't mind what you have said, for you only want me to stay in WWE, because you just like having all of your friends, in the same company, to make the time traveling that much easier. But you would also support me, no matter what, as any good friend would, mostly I am worried that I would disappoint you, since you do have lofty expectations of what your friends should do."

* * *

"Jeff, you know there is only way, for you to disappoint me and break my trust and heart, but even then, I would do my very best to help you."

"I-I know, it's just that..."

"Just what, you can tell me. I vow on my life, that I won't get angry, furious or anything remotely anger filled."

Jeff swallowed, turning his face away, feeling Phil moving closer, before he said in a soft voice.

"Please just tell me, Jeff. You can't say something like that you are scared you'd disappoint, and be leaning to tell me of something, then change your mind. You got high, didn't you? Is that why you was avoiding me?"

"N-no, not exactly, but it's just so fucking hard, I just didn't want to be around you, because of who you are and how you live, when I have been getting more and more tempted, to do that."

Jeff sewed up his face, before Phil wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm glad you told me, you should've just told me, that you was struggling again, Jeff. You should never be ashamed to tell people something like that, I know it's hard, but everyone in WWE would rather you tell them, that you are being hammered by nonstop urges to get high again. Vince can't force you into rehab, since you are clean, but I think just talking to someone would help you greatly, I'm glad you told me, I really am."

Jeff started shaking, before he felt Phil pull him up into his lap, feeling him hide his face against his neck, as he finally started crying.

"Everything will be fine, Jeff. I promise, we are have some sort of a weakness. I am all too happy to be the shoulder, you are in need of, to cry on. I swear that I will do anything that I promise can do, to help you to stay clean."

"T-thank you, anyone else, I wouldn't have been able to tell them. I do feel relieved that you know."

Jeff swallowed feeling Phil gently running his fingers lightly over his hair.

"See that's a start, where you feel a lot better, about being able to tell someone, that your old problems, are trying their best to drag you down into that quicksand pit again, to get help, you do have to start somewhere. Which just talking everything out, about the problems that you are starting to have again, is still help, since you are getting everything out of your system."

"It's not always as easy, as you think."

"Oh Jeff, I didn't mean to imply that it was, I know it's harder than people thinks it is. I can't imagine what you are going through, but I will do my very best to help you past it."


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff sighed.

"I know that you tell me, not to worry, but I can't help it. I mean, what if?"

"Jeff, you are better off shutting down the what if's cold, an ounce of prevention works a lot better, than you think, you just have to stay positive, no matter how hard it is."

Jeff opened and closed his mouth. Phil put his arm around his shoulder.

"You aren't so worried about it, but you are worried that you'd lose all and any support that I can give you to stay focused. However, there is no reason for you to be. I mean, after I entered my cellphone number into your phone, because I wanted you to have it there, for when you actually need it, and I swear to you here and now, that all you have to call, and I swear that I would drop everything, if I am able to, and help you, even if it's just nothing more than holding your hand, more or less."

Jeff stared at him.

"Jeff, I consider you to be one of my friends, but aside from that, if you need help, and I refused to help you, and you died from it, I would never forgive myself, and probably couldn't live with myself either. But come on, let's get you up and dressed and go somewhere to eat lunch. Since I don't know about you, I on the other hand, am dying from hunger, here. But I am glad that we finally got together to talk."

"They are right, you are a strange one."

Phil tilted his head, before shaking his head, when he caught sight of the grin, that Jeff was struggling to suppress, before he burst out laughing, when Phil shook his head.

"Give me ten minutes, but first, I want you to stand in the bathroom, with the door shut, that way, I can get dressed without spying eyes. I took a shower last night, when I got back to the room. You can pick where we go to eat."

* * *

Two weeks later. Phil searched through the arena, looking for Jeff, since they had to go over, their match, that night on Smackdown, which was going to be Jeff's final match with WWE, at least for time being. Phil stopped John Morrison, before he asked him.

"Hey have you seen, Jeff? I'm been looking for him, so we can practice our match."

John stared at him, then thought.

"I haven't seen him, but I can tell you have been all over the arena, but have you checked out, where the semis are parked? I know sometimes he goes out there, to be alone."

"Okay, thanks."

Phil checked his phone, noting that it was barely 2:30 p.m., several hours, before the fans stormed to their seats, in the ring area. Phil stopped, when he reached the trucks, then he held his breath, to see if he heard Jeff, silence reigned briefly, before he held someone cough, before they swore softly. Phil walked around to where he heard the noise from. Phil stood there, staring down at Jeff, who was sitting on the parking lot, his head, in his hands.

"Jeff?"

Phil studied him, despite that he just called his name firmly. Jeff gave no hint that he had heard him, or was aware of him standing there. Phil stepped closer, before he pulled Jeff to his feet. Phil's nose wrinkled, the second he realized and knew what was wrong with Jeff. Phil bit his lip, then he slapped Jeff as hard as he could, getting a soft moan from him, causing him to do it again, getting a soft whimper from Jeff, at the second smack.

"Ow, why are you being so mean, Phillip. You said that you was my friend."

"I am, and friends help each other. Come on, but god I don't know how to keep people from realizing what you did. I know what you did, so we are going to walk, until you come out of it, or you get sick, since I can't take you to the hospital, nor can I take you to the trainer's office, when you are in this state and condition."

Phil locked his arm around Jeff's waist, helping him to walk for thirty minutes before Jeff muttered.

"You are a dick, you know that?"

"Yes, yes, you best keep fucking walking, or you will see just how much of a dick I can be, and I should report you for being high, but I care enough about you, that I won't. Don't even start to think about bitching or complaining of my smacking you, back to reality, Jeffrey, or so help me, I will fucking drag you straight to Vince's office, by the hair of your head. So we will walk until, I know you are sober enough to hide what you did, before we go to the catering, for you to eat at least two paper plates full of food and a couple bottles of water, you are able to."

* * *

An hour later. Jeff bit the side of his cheek, when Phil returned with a second plate and set it in front of him. Jeff managed to force down a couple more bites, before he whimpered.

"I can't eat anymore."

Phil slammed his hands down on the table making Jeff and the other people, sitting down, jump at the sound of it. Phil leaned close, his voice, a deadly whisper, to prevent people from overhearing him.

"Eat the food, damn you, Jeff."

Jeff swallowed, then lowered his head, at the fury and fear warring in Phil's eyes. Phil slipped his hand under Jeff's chin, tilting his face back up. Phil sighed, when he watched Jeff's bottom lip tremble, as he blinked, trying his best, not to cry.

"Alright, come on, let's go out to the ring, then Jeff."

Phil helped Jeff up, leaving the plate there, he wrapped his arm around his shoulders, then stopped long enough, to grab a couple bottles of water, then led Jeff out to the front of the arena, where the workers who had matches that night, was going through their match.

"Let's sit in the chairs, until they get the cage together. Here sit, I'll tell them, that we won't do our practice for another hour. They won't let the fans in, until close to 6p.m., and it's only 3:40p.m. now, so we have a lot of time for your stomach to digest what you ate."

"I know there are no words, for it, but I am beyond grateful, that you chose to cover for me, Punk."

"My name is Phil, to my friends, Jeff. But I only did it, because I am hopeful that you will return to WWE, and it is an ill wind that goes no one any good, had I told Vince that you was higher than the arena ceiling, for you would be released on the spot, and there would be no chance of you ever returning to WWE, if he finds out the truth, that you fell and got high, earlier this afternoon. But I am pissed that you refused to tell me, that you was on the verge of falling. I would've helped you, Jeff. God, I wanted to help you from falling, I told you to trust me. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I am sorry, for doubting you, and for being scared you didn't actually mean it. Since you are so temperamental, I was scared you'd forget what you promised, and fly off the handle, into a red faced screaming rage."

Phil sighed, then wrapped his arms around Jeff, hugging him tightly, feeling Jeff start shaking, as he finally cried. Phil stroked Jeff's hair, letting him cry, but comforting him through the storm of emotions that caused the dam to break.

"Shh, Jeff. You are pretty much, back to yourself, now. We will get sit here for a while, and talk, if you are up to it."

"Thank you, for not dragging me to Vince's office and dumping me, in front of him, like that, and for going against everything that was screaming inside you, to do. There are no words, that I could ever say, nor is there anything the I can do, to repay you, Phil."

Jeff said in a tight voice, once he had got himself under control again.

"That's what Friends are for, Jeff."

Phil shifted, then glanced down towards the ring, where he spotted John Cena waving his arms at them, to get his attention. Phil growled under his breath.

"Shit, just what we needed, that ass kisser to show up, like a well trained dog, to drag us to Vince's office.

"We don't know that, Phillip. Let's just wait to hear what he has to say, first."

"Hey Punk, Mr. McMahon needs to see you in his office?"

"Why? What for?"

Phil said sharply, causing John to shrug.

"I don't know, I didn't ask."

Phil growled, as he glanced at Jeff, who gave him a slight nod, before Phil stomped down the stairs, growling under his breath.

* * *

Jeff glanced at his watch, as he sat on the ring apron, hoping that Phil would return soon, since they only had about two hours left, to work out there match, for later that night. Phil stood there, then he leaned over and touched the top of Jeff's head. Jeff immediately gave a half-scream, that made Phil burst out laughing instantly, at the shriek from Jeff, who promptly fell off the apron at the same time. Jeff took a couple deep steadying breaths, then swore at Phil.

"You didn't have to be an utter dickhead and terrify me, like that Punk."

"Oh you have to admit it was funny, Jeff. But I am really going to miss talking with you and genuinely having fun, with you."

Jeff scowled, making Phil chuckle again, before he leaned through the ropes, helping Jeff back up on the ring, then through the ropes.

"So what did Vince want with you?"

Phil sighed, then said simply.

"Oh, nothing more than telling me, that my next feud will be with Mark. I know that we should run through it, but I think that we know each other well enough, that I think we can just wing it. I'd rather just sit here and talk about everything and including why you did, what you did earlier."

Jeff took a deep breath, watching Phil sit down in the center of the ring, before patting the spot beside him. Jeff walked over, and sank down, beside him.

"I know that I had said that Vince mostly told me, about my next feud. But I won't lie, in how tempted I was to inform him, of what you had done, and he did ask me about my outburst, in the catering. He might not know everything, but I am sure that he suspects us of some wrongdoing, even if he didn't come straight out and ask me, if you was messed up or whatever. I am sure, that, if your contract continued past midnight tonight, you would be drug-tested at the next house-show, which would mean instant termination for you."

Phil said quietly, while looking at his hands, then sighed and looked up at Jeff again.

"Tomorrow, is a free day, and I don't know what time you'd leave, but we have plenty of time to go eat somewhere tomorrow, for lunch or dinner, on me."

Phil bit his lip, then sighed softly.

"If my flight wasn't at noon, I would be more than happy to take you up on that. God I am truly going to miss you, Jeff. I know the fans will hate it, but I am so glad to be part of your final match here, at least for a time. I hope that someday you will find your way back to WWE again."

"Maybe, But I just don't want to see you get bitter, if I choose not to return. I still have your number, and I will do my best to keep in touch with you. Life just sucks, because I know I will miss hanging out with you every week."

Phil snorted.

"Yeah, life fucking sucks. You are the only guy that I got to know as a true and actual friend, who is leaving WWE I know that it's not a goodbye, but at the same time, that's what it is."

Jeff swallowed, then whispered.

"The last thing that I want to do, is start crying again, you keep it up, I will."

"Sorry, come on, while we are being emotionally crazy, let's go pester the girls."

Jeff chuckled.

"You're horrible."

"Of course, might as well, do something to take our mind off, what will transpire later tonight."

Phil paused, then sighed and said.

"As funny as it will be, to do that. But we really do need to work on our match."

Jeff muttered under his breath.

"Damned tattooed slave driver."

Phil stared at him, before he burst out laughing, causing Jeff to snap.

"What?"

"Oh, Jeffrey. You have to work on your stage whispering."

Jeff pressed his lips together, realizing that Phil had heard every word.

"I just want this last match of yours, to be as close to perfect, and worthy of your last match here, unlike the one match you had in 2003."

Jeff shook his head.

"I don't even want to think of that thing. Alright, why don't we sit here and talk it through, before we even think about the actual wrestling part of it."

"Fine by me, and probably better, if we talk then do that part of it, and build it up bit by bit."

"No, we don't have that much time, and I don't wish to be dead, by the time the actual match takes place later on tonight. If Vince hadn't wanted to speak to you earlier, we could've."

"I know, but it was just a thought. Alright let's talk, then do this thing."

* * *

Forty minutes later. Jeff bit his lip slightly, before he felt Phil climb back into the ring, before standing over where he was laying on his right side.

"I'm okay."

Phil kneeled down beside him, after he had stepped over him.

"We can wait on the last part, until tonight, since it's not part of the match or anything and I don't know what you plan on saying in your last post match promo, and no reason for us to do the part, where I hit you with the title back, while you give your salute to the fans."

Jeff swallowed, before Phil straightened up, and leaned down, slipped his arm under Jeff's arms, helping him up to his feet, and out of the ring. Jeff stumbled slightly, on the steel steps, with a heavy sigh.

"I'm such a fucking mess."

"Oh not really, come on, let's hit the showers, after we find two shower caps, to tuck our hair up in."

"I have two, even if one is a spare, but I will lend to you for protecting your hair, to ensure it stays dry, so neither of us gets sick, from having wet hair, and we can avoid the hairdressers."

Phil snorted.

"I'm glad that they tend to leave us alone during the shows, but I despise photo-shoots anymore, from the first thing that happens after I get dressed in whatever they want us to wear, then they attack me, with the bevy of combs and bullshit."

Jeff gave a weary laugh.

"Yes, I know you would rather be dirty and scruffy looking, and I'm sure they detest the job of prettying you up."

Phil shook his head, as he led Jeff back behind the curtain, on their way to the locker room and the showers, for a quick one, before the show officially started.

Several hours later. Jeff sighed heavily, after he had managed to shuffled his way back behind the curtain, before he spotted Phil sitting there, on one of the storage trunks, with his title beside him. Phil climbed to his feet immediately., before he draped his arm around Jeff's shoulders, who pulled away.

"Phil, don't, the way I am feeling, I'm liable to collapse, if I have to carry anything heavier than a feather."

Phil studied him, before he finally wrapped his arm around Jeff's waist, as he said softly.

"Alright, let's get you back to your locker room, then."

"No, just take me, to your rental car, so I can rest, while you go back for your stuff and mine. Unless you don't want me to crash in your room tonight."

"Oh no, I don't care if you sleep in my room tonight, not at all, Jeff. So I'm guessing that means no shower for you tonight."

Jeff stared at him.

"Okay, then, car first, then bed, or should I carry you?"

"Don't be a smart ass, I can walk, barely, but as long as we don't stop, I will be able to walk on my own."

Phil chuckled softly, knowing that Jeff was pretty close to losing his temper, a testament, as to how exhausted he truly was.

"I know you was just teasing, but I know you are aware of how tired I am, and normally I would be fine enough to smile, but today has beaten the hell out of me, more than I would like to admit, and on top of it all. I am still extremely sad and heartbroken, at the pain I caused a lot of people, with what I said."

Phil glanced at him, just as they reached his rental car, when Jeff said that, causing him to gently grab Jeff's hand and give it a slight squeeze, before Jeff whispered.

"Thank you for everything, Phil."

Phil narrowed his eyes slightly, before he spoke, his voice as tight as a guiter string.

"Jeff, you know of all people, as much as we have hung out the last few months, that if it's one thing that I hate, and that is having to endure hearing a goodbye."

Jeff bit his lip, then swallowed, as he stared at the ground, before he glanced up at Phil, seeing faint traces of sadness around his eyes.

"I wasn't meaning it as such, not entirely, but I just mainly meant what you did for me earlier today, when you didn't have to, and you shouldn't have, but you still did, and I could never thank you enough. I don't want to say goodbye to you as a friend, because I love having you as a friend and I have enjoyed being friends with you, these past few months. I will never forget that one thing we did to the girls."

Phil stared at him, before remembering that they had got the clothing directives for the divas to make up a bogus report, where all of the divas was ordered to wear only CM Punk and Jeff Hardy gear for the rest of the month.

"I thought they was going to kill us, when they discovered that the report was faked, and it came from us, before they managed to corner us. I never seen them so angry, god only knows what they would've done, had Vince not come by them, and dragged both of us to his office to give us a stern talking to, which was really only him staring at us, and warning us not to do such a thing again, and to avoid them for a while, or the next thing, no one would save us, from their wraith."


End file.
